Fūton: Rasenshuriken
Fūton: Rasenshuriken został stworzony przez Naruto po tym jak opanował Rasengana. Przegląd Rasenshuriken został wynaleziony przez Naruto Uzumakiego wkrótce po tym, jak odkrył zasady Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasengan. Podobnie jak w przypadku tej techniki, Naruto zwykle korzysta z pomocy dwóch klonów cienia w formacji Rasenshuriken: dostarcza czakrę, jeden klon pomaga utrzymać czakrę w zamknięciu, a drugi klon dodaje jej wiatrowej natury. W przeciwieństwie do Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasengan, dodatkowa transformacja kształtu jest stosowana do Rasenshuriken, tworząc cztery duże punkty wokół centralnego rasenganu, dając wygląd füma shuriken. Do czasu The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto jest w stanie stworzyć Rasenshuriken bez pomocy. Rasenshuriken wymaga dużej ilości czakr do wykonania: Naruto został pokazany, tworząc sam siebie aż trzy Rasenshuriken przed wyczerpaniem. Będąc w trybie Mędrca, może stworzyć dwóch Rasenshurikenów na transformację; po drugim musi ponownie wejść do trybu Mędrca, aby móc stworzyć dodatkowe Rasenshuriken. Raz uformowany Rasenshuriken wydaje głośny, piskliwy dźwięk. Jego cztery punkty są bardzo ostre, wystarczające, by przeciąć skałę i rozpaść większość Ludzkiej Ścieżki Paina. left|thumb|159px|Sfera wiatru utworzona przy uderzeniu. Po przebyciu pewnej odległości lub zderzeniu się z celem, którego nie może przeciąć, centralna sfera Rasenshuriken'a detonuje, wytwarzając wir wiatru w najbliższym otoczeniu. Wewnątrz tego wiru powstają niezliczone mikroskopijne ostrza wiatru, tak wiele, że nawet Sharingan nie może ich wszystkich zliczyć. Ostrza wiatru niszczą wszystko wewnątrz wiru na poziomie komórkowym, atakując układ krążenia czakry do tego stopnia, że żadna ilość medycznego ninjutsu go nie wyleczy. Tsunade porównuje obrażenia do trucizny i ostrzega, że jeśli obrażenia są wystarczająco duże, osoby poszkodowane przez to nie będą mogły ponownie użyć jutsu. Ulepszenie right|thumb|159px|Efekty uboczne stosowania techniki z bliska. Kiedy Naruto po raz pierwszy zaczyna używać Rasenshuriken, ma dwie wady jego użycia: jest podatny na sporadyczne rozpraszanie po uformowaniu. Aby zachować stabilność, Naruto musi użyć go jako broni do walki w zwarciu, wbijając Rasenshurikena w cele w taki sam sposób, w jaki wykonuje standardowy Rasengan. To z kolei powoduje, że obrażenia komórkowe, które otrzymają jego cele, również zostaną zadane na którymkolwiek ramieniu Naruto trzyma Rasenshurikena, choć jego ramię nie jest tak zniszczone, jak rozległe. Niemniej jednak stwarza on dla niego duże ryzyko, że został sklasyfikowany jako kinjutsu. left|thumb|159px|Rozbudowany Rasenshuriken rzucony w ciała Paina. Naruto jest w stanie przezwyciężyć te wady poprzez naukę senjutsu. Powlekając czakrę Rasenshurikena w senjutsu, jej kształt utrzymuje się po formacji, co oznacza, że może on używać go jako pocisku, w wyniku czego nie musi się już martwić o samopoczucie. Po rzuceniu Rasenshuriken podróżuje bardzo szybko, wystarczy, by przekroczyć krater Chibaku Tensei w ciągu sekundy. Naruto, po rzuceniu, może zdalnie rozbudować Rasenshuriken, aby zrekompensować nieprecyzyjny cel lub złapać unikowe cele,jego prędkość jest wystarczająco duża, że rzadko jest to konieczne. Cieszy się podobnymi korzyściami podczas korzystania z trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniasty, gdzie może używać swoich ramion chakry, aby poprowadzić Rasenshuriken do celu, podczas gdy on pozostaje na bezpiecznej odległości. Co więcej, może używać tych ramion czakry zamiast zwykłych klonów cienia. [[Plik:Senpō Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken.png|right|thumb|159px|Kilka Rasenshurikenów pod wpływem czakry bestii Naruto.] Naruto w końcu zaczyna robić z Rasenshuriken szablon dla innych jutsu, tak jak robi to z regularnym Rasenganem. Podobnie jak Rasengan, niektóre z prostszych modyfikacji, które wykonuje on w Rasenshuriken, używają wielu jednocześnie lub zwiększają je (lub nawet zmniejszają). Zamiast Rasenganu, którego używa do środka Rasenshuriken, może użyć Tailed Beast Balls lub Poszukiwaczy Prawdy, które stworzą znacznie większe wybuchy podczas detonacji. Może także zastosować inne natury do Rasenshuriken, tak jak robi to z Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken. Ciekawostki * Choć technika zadebiutowała w rozdziale 339, Naruto użył jej wcześniej w sześciu rozdziałach. * Podobnie jak Rasengan, kolor Rasenshurikena jest przedstawiany niekonsekwentnie w serii, ponieważ Masashi Kishimoto jeszcze nie zdecydował się na kolor tej techniki. Jest najczęściej przedstawiany jako niebiesko-biały, ale inny materiał promocyjny i uzupełniający pokazał go również jako czerwony lub pomarańczowy bez wyraźnego wzoru. * W Wola ognia nadal płonie, Hiruko próbuje zaabsorbować tę technikę, ale nie był w stanie połączyć szczytowych poziomów kształtu i transformacji natury, jak na początku Naruto. Kula zaczyna tworzyć się w jego dłoni, ale staje się niestabilna i rozprasza się, odbijając się od niego. * W niektórych grach, gdy rzucona zostanie wersja Rasnshurikena senjutsu, uderzy ona i wyniesie cel w powietrze, zanim eksploduje. Ta wersja jest określana jako Prawdziwy: Uwolnienie Wiatru: Rasenshuriken (真 · 風 遁 · 螺旋 手裏 剣, Shin Fūton: Rasenshuriken). Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Kinjutsu Kategoria:Uwolnienie Wiatru